


Gone, Gone, Gone

by grettama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tapi ada hal-hal yang harus diselesaikan. Semua keputusan yang kau ambil nantinya memang memiliki konsekuensi, belajarlah dari hal ini, dan biarkan rasa kehilanganmu membuatmu makin kuat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon AU di mana Peter Parker adalah anak dari Steve Rogers dan Tony Stark (berdasarkan https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9981961/1/Baby-Prototype).

Peter Parker menutup pintu kamarnya, mengaktifkan mode terkunci dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, tanpa merasa perlu untuk melepas setelan hitamnya. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan sepatunya.

Ia berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan segera saja air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Peter menginggit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis, tapi ia tahu usahanya sia-sia. Sedikit terisak, Peter menyambar iPod-nya dan memutar lagu favoritnya.

Namun itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan ia membiarkan dirinya menangis.

* * *

 

Steve Rogers bertukar pandang dengan Tony Stark. Mereka bergeming di depan pintu kamar Peter, anak semata wayang mereka, sama sekali tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka berdua mengenakan setelan hitam yang serasi dengan yang masih dikenakan Peter.

“Apa tak sebaiknya…”

Tony berusaha menyuarakan saran, tapi Steve menggeleng. Mereka berdua bisa mendengar Peter menangis dari balik daun pintu meski Tony memasang peredam suara di setiap ruangan. Mendengar suara tangis itu membuat hati Steve dan Tony tercabik-cabik.

“Kurasa biarkan saja dulu. Dia pasti akan membaik dalam beberapa hari,” tanggap Steve.

Tony memandang pintu kamar Peter, kemudian mengangguk, membiarkan Steve menggamitnya menjauh.

* * *

 

Tapi dugaan Steve salah besar. Sudah lima bulan berlalu, dan keadaan Peter sama sekali jauh dari kata baik. Ia jarang makan, lebih sering mengurung diri di kamarnya, mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai Spiderman, meskipun yang terakhir itu tak terlalu masalah karena Avengers yang lain masih bisa menanganinya. Tapi itu tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni Avengers Tower luar biasa khawatir, bukan hanya Steve dan Tony.

Bahkan Thor pun mencoba membantu, mengajak Peter bicara, dan bahkan menawarkan Mjolnir untuk ditelitinya karena Peter sudah penasaran dengan palu ajaib itu sejak ia SMP tapi Thor tak pernah mengizinkan Mjolnir dijamah, namun usaha Thor tak berbuah. Peter hanya mencoba tersenyum sopan dan menggeleng sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya di hadapan Thor.

Bruce Banner yang kemampuan sosialisasinya di bawah standar pun mencoba menyemangati Peter, tapi tak berhasil. Natasha Romanoff juga turun tangan, terlihat begitu keibuan, tapi Peter menampiknya. Dan Clint Barton yang biasanya akrab sekali dengan Peter pun gagal total. Peter bahkan menonaktifkan JARVIS sehingga kecerdasan buatan itu tak sanggup menjangkau Peter.

Kekhawatiran Tony mencapai puncaknya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Peter malam itu, tapi tak ada tanggapan. Jadi Tony hanya menghela napas dan menyelipkan amplop yang dibawanya melewati celah di bawah pintu kamar Peter.

“Itu surat pemberitahuan dari Xavier Institute, Pete. Kau diterima di sana. Kalau-kalau kau mau keluar dan merayakan, semua orang ada di lantai 83 seperti biasa,” ujar Tony. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat, menunggu reaksi berlebihan Peter yang seperti biasanya, tapi di balik pintu tetap hening. Jadi Tony berlalu pergi, kembali ke lantai 83, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Steve yang langsung merangkulnya protektif, seraya mengurut keningnya.

“Bahkan surat dari Charles Xavier tidak mempan,” keluh Tony, membuat seisi ruangan menghela napas muram.

“Tuan Parker baru saja keluar dari Tower, _Sir_ ,” tiba-tiba JARVIS mengumumkan.

“Kemana dia pergi?” tanya Steve.

“Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Marble.”

Steve langsung bangkit berdiri. “Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan menyusulnya. Sudah waktunya aku bicara padanya,” ujarnya seraya keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Steve untuk menemukan Peter di areal pekuburan Marble. Pemuda itu duduk bersila di depan sebuah nisan, dengan tudung jaket menutupi kepalanya. Steve langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

Peter  tak merespon Steve. Jejak air mata masih tersisa di pipinya. Dan Steve hanya duduk diam, sama sekali tak bermaksud memecah keheningan. Ia menunggu.

Kemudian Peter angkat bicara, “Ia seharusnya ada di Oxford sekarang.” Suaranya bergetar dan setetes air mata kembali mengalir turun dari sudut matanya.

Steve menatap anaknya itu. “Gwen Stacy adalah gadis yang sangat luar biasa, Pete. Aku tahu kau begitu merindukannya.”

Tangis Peter pecah dan ia menunduk, memeluk lututnya. “Salahku,” ucapnya di sela-sela isaknya, “Kalau saja aku menangkapnya lebih cepat, Gwen pasti…,” Peter membiarkan ucapannya menghilang ditelan isakannya.

Steve menepuk pundak Peter lembut. “Aku paham perasaanmu, Nak.”

Peter menggeleng. “Tidak, kau tidak paham. Kau bahagia bersama _Pops_. Kau—“

Kalimat Peter terputus ketika ia mendongak untuk memandang Steve dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatap nisan Gwen di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi nanar. Peter mengenali ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali ia memandang cermin selama lima bulan terakhir. Steve benar-benar memahami perasaannya.

“Namanya Bucky Barnes,” ucap Steve, memahami pertanyaan yang belum terlontar dari mulut Peter.

“James Buchanan Barnes? Salah satu anggota Howling Commando-mu selama Perang Dunia II?”

Steve mengangguk, dan setelah menarik napas panjang, ia berkata, “Di Smithsonian tertulis bahwa ia meninggal dalam misi, tapi tak ada detail lengkap mengenai _bagaimana_ ia meninggal, Pete. Detailnya ada di laporanku yang tak ditolak oleh atasanku karena beliau menganggap laporan itu berkesan aku terlalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu, _akulah_ yang menyebabkan Bucky tewas.”

Tangis Peter berhenti dan ia menatap Steve, menunggunya melanjutkan.

“Kami menyerang kereta Hydra hari itu. Tapi terjadi kecelakaan karena aku ceroboh. Aku lengah dan membiarkan kami diserang dan Bucky terjatuh dari kereta yang sedang melaju di atas tebing. Aku berusaha meraihnya, tapi….”

Steve menghela napas. “Dia sudah jadi sahabatku selama yang aku ingat. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sisiku bahkan jauh sebelum aku menjadi Captain America. Kami pernah berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama sampai akhir, tapi aku… aku membiarkannya tewas. Penyesalanku sama sepertimu, Pete. _Seandainya aku bisa meraihnya_.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu” tanya Peter.

Steve menatap Peter, dan memaksakan seulas senyum. “Aku menyesali kematiannya, Pete. Sangat. Kalau ia tidak tewas saat itu, ia akan jadi sersan terbaik yang pernah ada. Dan pasti akan naik pangkat segera. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku mencoba melupakannya dengan bantuan alkohol, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tidak bisa mabuk.”

Steve membiarkan tawa hambar lepas dari bibirnya dan melanjutkan, “Tapi kematian orang yang kita cintai bukan akhir dari segalanya, Pete. Kita harus melangkah maju. Memang begitu sakit, tapi aku percaya Bucky takkan mau melihatku terpuruk. Ia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Dan aku tahu aku dibutuhkan. Peperangan masih berlangsung, jadi aku bangkit dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghentikan perang itu, agar tak ada lagi orang lain yang harus merasakan sakit seperti yang aku rasakan. Demi Bucky.”

Peter balas menatap Steve dan kali ini tersenyum tipis, “Kau menerobos markas Hydra setelahnya, sendirian, menghabisi Redskull dan membiarkan dirimu terjebak di dalam sebongkah es selama tujuh puluh tahun.”

Steve mendengus geli. “Kurang lebih begitu. Kau juga harus bangkit, Pete. Apa kau akan membiarkan Green Goblin berkeliaran dan menyebabkan kematian orang lain lagi?”

Peter menunduk dan memainkan resleting jaketnya. “Gwen selalu membantuku, _Dad_. Saat melawan Lizard, ia yang membuatkan antidotnya. Saat melawan Electro, dia yang tahu bagaimana cara menyalakan generatornya. Ia begitu cerdas, pintar, berani, menawan dan,” Peter terisak lagi, “aku tak yakin aku bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dia. Aku seharusnya tidak mengingkari janjiku pada ayahnya.”

Steve merangkul Peter. “Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Bucky selalu ada di sisiku di setiap pertarungan. Saat aku dihajar berandalan di gang-gang, saat di medan perang melawan Nazi, tapi ada hal-hal yang harus diselesaikan. Semua keputusan yang kau ambil nantinya memang memiliki konsekuensi, belajarlah dari hal ini, dan biarkan rasa kehilanganmu membuatmu makin kuat. Kau bisa melakukannya, Pete. Demi Gwen.”

Peter menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu ia tak boleh selamanya terpuruk begini, hanya memandangi semua foto Gwen yang berserakan di kamarnya. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu, dan bahkan sekarang setelah Gwen lama pergi, ia tetap mencintainya. Tapi Steve benar. Ia tak boleh membiarkan orang lain mengalami duka sepertinya, jadi ia harus bangkit. Peter menatap nisan Gwen dan memantapkan hatinya.

“Demi Gwen.”

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Phillip Phillips.**

“Kukira kalian bercanda.”

Peter menatap bangunan kuno di hadapannya sambil melongo. Tony dan Steve baru saja menurunkannya dari mobil di depan Xavier Institute. “Kukira kalian mengatakan aku diterima di sini hanya agar aku mau keluar kamar.”

Tony tertawa. “Memang itu alasannya, Nak.”

“Aku tak percaya ini,” ujar Peter lagi, masih menganga. Ia sudah memimpikannya sejak kecil, untuk bersekolah di sini.

“Masuklah sementara kami mau mampir sebentar dan bicara dengan Charles,” ujar Steve, menepuk bahu Peter dan berlalu ke arah lain bersama Tony.

Peter nyengir lebar, membuka pintu ganda depan Xavier Institute dengan begitu bersemangat. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan merasakan insting bak laba-labanya memperingatkannya kalau ada bahaya yang akan segera mendekat. Refleks, Peter menghindar menyamping tepat ketika sebilah pedang meluncur mulus melewati sisi kiri wajahnya dan menancap di pintu kayu.

Serangan itu membuat Peter membeku, dan matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan bekas luka mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar dan berkata, “Woopsie, refleks yang luar biasa, Anak Baru. Selamat datang di sekolah anak aneh.”

“Apa yang—“

“Wade Wilson! Dilarang melempar-lempar pedang! Sekarang masuk kelas!” seruan itu memotong ucapan Peter, membuat pemuda yang ternyata bernama Wade Wilson itu terbahak.

“Sampai ketemu di kelas kalau begitu, Anak Baru. Dadah~” ujarnya seraya melempar cium jauh dan melesat pergi sebelum entah siapa yang meneriakinya mencapainya.

Peter mengerjap, menatap pedang yang masih bertengger di sisi wajahnya, hanya berjarak beberapa mili lagi sebelum menggoresnya. Kalau ia tidak punya _spider-sense_ , pedang itu akan menancap di batok kepalanya dengan sukses. Peter menelan ludah dan mulai menyangsikan keputusannya untuk pindah ke sekolah ini.

**Author's Note:**

> AU banget di mana di universe ini, Bucky Barnes tidak menjadi Winter Soldier alias tetap mati (hiks), dan Wade Wilson-nya juga ada di Xavier Institute. Dan saya tidak membahas Mary Jane sama sekali orz
> 
> Yah, intinya ini adalah proyek ambisi pribadi di mana saya ingin mengutarakan bahwa Peter dan Steve mengalami kehilangan yang sama, karena alasan yang mirip-mirip. Semoga berkenan di hati orz
> 
> Oh iya, Gone Gone Gone yang menjadi judul fanfic ini adalah judul dari lagu Phillip Phillips. Kenapa lagu itu? Karena di The Amazing Spiderman 2: Rise of Electro, lagu itu adalah lagu yang didengarkan Peter begitu Gwen memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pindah ke Inggris untuk kuliah di Oxford.
> 
> Dan akhirnya saya menulis Wade Wilson! Wow, saya sedikit tidak menyangka bisa memasukkan dia ke salah satu fanfic saya mengingat itu entitas unik sekali. Haha.
> 
> Kudos dan komentar akan sangat dihargai!


End file.
